


Loyal Companions

by Caius



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Community: beastwars_100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I couldn't resist the image of Dinobot II holding the rubber ducky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyal Companions

Dinobot balanced the rubber ducky on one bony claw. "I knew you, once. In another life." 

The first Dinobot had mocked Megatron for his toy. A strange and unsettling thought.

The duck didn't respond. Megatron, he remembered, had praised it for its silent company, back when he--the first one--had quarreled with him constantly.

Megatron had liked that. Liked the other Dinobot, enough to make _him_. But not enough to want Dinobot to quarrel with him.

Dinobot didn't like it either. It wasn't how he was made. Like you, he thought, stroking the rubber ducky with one finger. 

Silent, loyal companions, warming Megatron's bath.


End file.
